Who Knew?
by itsanickything
Summary: Who knew that the words 'I love you'  could mean so much?


**A/N: Ok as mentioned before, I do have a Nick Carter obsession. You can make fun of meh if ya want to but I really don't care. He's amazing; and I will always have a strong affection for him**

It was dusk and the owls were just coming out. The balmy Michigan air nipped at her skin and caused goosebumps to pop up. She shivered and continued on her way down the abandoned road. The profiles of the trees were darkening with each step and caused the girl to shake with fear. 'What if someone tries to rape me?' She thought to herself. She heard a rustling of leaves from her left side and she screamed. The yell was loud and clear to the open air, but no one heard her. Then suddenly there was black.

When she next awoke, there was a bright light shining above her. The girl tried sitting up; but it was no use. Something was restraining her; she looked at her wrist and saw that ropes were the obstructing offender. The girl's feet were also bound to the bed. 'Where the hell AM I?' she asked silently to herself. To her right, the girl heard the door open and a male figure worked in.

"Well, well, welcome back." It was a voice that she recognized. "Are you comfortable?" He had the audacity to ask her.

'Does it look like I'm okay?' She screamed in her mind. 'I'm bound to a goddamn chair! Asshole.' The man came over to her side and ran a lazy finger down her face. She wanted to speak so bad but the words wouldn't come. 'Ugh damn.' As he came closer to the light, the girl saw that he had Sapphire blue eyes, short blonde hair, and a gruff chiseled chin. The girl didn't know whether to be afraid of him or be awestruck. "Who...Who are you?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yes, I figured you wouldn't recognize me," The man mused humorously. The girl began to quiver with fear and pulled against her restraints. The rope cut into her wrist, leaving bloodied marks. It oozed out of her wrist and onto the table. "Look at me and think." The man ordered. The girl looked at him through a haze of pain; she looked at his eyes, his hair, even his face.

"I can't remember." She said. The pain was overtaking her. There was a light around her vision. "The pain..." In her haze, the girl heard the rustling,then she felt a wet and soft cloth on her wrist. It stung a bit, but the pain began to recede and subside. Finally it was gone. "Thank you." She replied to the man. The girl then began to study him again. This time she looked closer and immediately recognized him. "Nick?" Her voice was a low whisper, full of shock and fear.

"Yeah. Can you believe it?" His voice was full of malice and resentment. "Who would have thought that I would be here." On his hip was a pistol. "I run this show now," Nick sneered at her and pulled out the pistol. "Now tell me, why were you running away?"

The girl felt her tears come hot and fast. "Because...I...I...I'm scared Nick," He looked at her puzzled. "Scared of your lifestyle. I can't deal with the constant wars, the threats, knowing that everyday I may die because you change your mind or one of your enemies gets a hold of me." Ever since she had met him, the girl was scared that one day he would have her sent to "The Area" where she would be killed. It was known throughout the country that if you crossed Nick Carter, you would meet death. "I don't want to die Nick." Her voice came out as weak. Since when had she sounded weak? Ever since she had met Nick, everything and in her world had been turned upside down. The wars that had killed so many, the nights when she wasn't sure if he would ever come home, the days of mourning those who had lost their lives in the 'wars'.

"Baby," Nick said in a whisper, "You won't die unless you do something stupid like running away for example." His voice became hard and cold. "Are you going to run away again?" Nick asked, his breathe warm against her ear. When she didn't answer him right away, he jerked her up by the hair, causing the ropes to finally break and her wrist to gush out more blood. "ARE YOU?"

"N...N...No I won't run away again." The girl whimpered. Nick released her hair and and she fell back against the table, shaking. "I'm sorry Nicky." He looked at her and his eyes softened. "Like I said before, I can't take it anymore Nick. The lonely nights, not knowing if your coming home. I'm just SO sick of the tears I cry at night." She felt the tears come down her face in rushed gushes. She stood up and walked over to him. The blood dribbled down her hands, but she didn't care. The fact that he was safe and here was all she cared about. Nick opened his arms to her and when she came to him, he wrapped her in his arms. "I love you Nick Carter." The blood from her wrist stained his shirt, turning it a deep red in splotches.

"I love you too." The girl felt the love in his embrace and melted into it.

The girl awoke, tears running down her face and staining the pillow. She looked to his side of the bed and broke down again. She had been alone ever since the night when Nick had risked his life for her. She looked at the picture of them on their wedding day and smiled at the memory. To carry on his memory they had a beautiful son, Jacob, and looked so much like his father. "Oh Nicky, I miss you so much." She lay back down and fell back asleep, the last words Nick said to her reverberating through her mind,

'_I love you.' _would come to mean so much to her.


End file.
